The Twin
by Linda4HIM59
Summary: Sully and Michaela have a little fun and some shocking escapades as they try to improve on the perfection of their relationship. Misunderstandings and confusion keep the reader guessing. Read and enjoy laughter at their expense!
1. Chapter 1

**THE TWIN**

By

Linda Ellen

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman_

Ok, this is my first fan fiction, after reading hundreds of others. This idea came to me because it is something my husband did, well sort of, in our early years.

I admit to referencing many of the great fanfics that have come before...

A little tongue-in-cheek. Hope you enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1**

Firelight softly flickered on their bedroom walls as the man and woman lay spent in each other's arms, recuperating from an intense session of lovemaking.

Their bodies still joined, he lay above her, his weight resting on his forearms, their cheeks pressed together as they waited for their breathing to slow and their bodies to cool, wanting to stay joined as long as possible. Her arms were around his back, her knees still hugging his sides, her fingers lightly massaging from his shoulders down to his bottom and back up again.

"Mmmm, scratch," he requested, as usual. She chuckled softly as she gently began to run her nails up and down his skin. "Ahhhh, that feels soooo good," he sighed gratefully. "I only married ya cause you're such a good back scratcher, ya know," he joked.

"Mmmm hmmm, so you've said," she answered, loving the feel of his warm smooth skin under her hands. How many times in the past ten years had she scratched his back just like this after they made love? Hundreds probably. She loved this time together with him, just the two of them, shut away from the rest of the world.

As her fingers detected again the scar near his shoulder blade where Colleen sewed up the wound after Jake removed the army's bullet, intense emotion suddenly welled up within her chest. "I love you so much, Sully," Michaela whispered, turning her head slightly so she could gaze into the intense blue eyes of her precious husband.

"Love you, too," he whispered back, smilingly gazing back into her eyes as he brought a hand over to gently caress her cheek and smooth a strand of her hair back off her face.

"Happy anniversary," they said simultaneously, chuckling at the coincidence.

After years of marriage, it still amazed Sully that such a beautiful, talented, cultured, passionate, "enthusiastic" woman was actually his wife. He'd never felt totally worthy of her, especially if he let himself remember his lack of good judgment on more than one occasion, not to even mention all the times he felt he'd let her down.

"Ten years married – and I love ya even more now than I did when I pledged to love ya and honor ya forever," he said, his voice low and raspy. He leaned down to give her a sweet kiss before rolling to her side and gathering her in his arms.

"What did I ever do to be blessed with a husband so wonderful, so thoughtful, so loving, so _handsome_," she answered. "I love you so much – I _need_ you so much, sometimes it frightens me." Gazing into his eyes, those eyes that could always make her melt, she continued softly, "What we have together is so perfect, I feel like it tempts fate or the devil to try to destroy it. If anything or anyone ever came between us... if I ever lost you..." she shuddered, shutting her eyes and burrowing her face into his neck, recalling how many times she had come so close to doing just that.

"Sshh, you ain't gonna lose me," he answered, his voice low and soothing, "you ain't gettin' rid a me, woman – you're stuck with me!" He gently teased. Resettling their bodies more comfortably together, his hands began caressing her arm.

Wanting to lighten the mood a little, his eyes glinting mischievously in the firelight, Sully chuckled. "Ten years a marriage. Hmmm, I wonder how many times we..._been together_ now," he grinned, knowing that talking about this subject still had the tendency to make Michaela blush. "Sully!" she gasped, right on cue. Recovering quickly, however, she surprised him by quipping, "Too many to count."

At this, Sully laughed out loud. "Got that right! I admit - I can't keep my hands off ya. Some of 'em happened in some mighty interestin' locations, too." he snickered.

"Mmm hmm," she agreed. "I must say, the thought of some of them...well, my mother would be thoroughly shocked if she knew."

"Yeah, like... that time on the examination table in the clinic for instance?"

"That was a particularly good one," Michaela said, raising her eyebrows saucily and blushing, as she remembered how she wantonly couldn't wait for their reunion after he returned from a weeklong trip a few years back. "How about our many picnics alone in the woods?"

"Yeah, and how about up in the hayloft that time - all night, the kids in the house, and all those times in front of the fireplace downstairs."

"I can't believe we actually tried that again after what almost happened with Matthew! Thank goodness we learned to lock _both_ doors so we've never been 'caught in the act'!"

Sully laughed again, "You mean, except for that time on the horse?"

"Don't remind me!" Michaela cringed, "and of all the people in the WORLD to catch us, it had to be Hank! Are you sure he only saw your back?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, he wouldn't a lied about that. Think of it this way – he ain't ever again gonna accuse you a bein' anythin' less than all _woman_." Michaela hid her face in his neck again as she blushed even more. He chuckled at her reaction. "Take it from me, he was so envious of what we got together, he was seein' green," Sully paused before adding, "I know he's always been kinda sweet on ya, but he knows he can't have ya – he knows you're all _mine_," he declared, holding her tighter and rocking her in his arms.

"Still, it was very difficult to look him in the eye for quite a while after that!"

Chuckling, Sully continued, "Then there were the times in my old lean-to in the middle of the night when the house was full of guests... and in the cave... and in the springhouse... and Flash's stall in the barn... and in the back of the wagon... and in several different teepee's... and out at the Red Rocks... and up on our mountain... and at the top of Pikes Peak..."

"Yes, but thank goodness there were also more comfortable places, like of course, our wonderful bedroom... my bedroom in Boston... the guest room in my sister's house... or that beautiful house in Maine... our honeymoon train and our hotel room in Denver, or even Katie's room, Brian's room..."

"The floor in the kitchen and the floor in the jail," Sully added slyly.

"I wouldn't call those _comfortable_...but they certainly were...ehem... stimulating!" Michaela agreed saucily, "and it only proves what you said – you can't keep your hands off of me."

"What about _your_ hands on _me_?" Sully countered, grinning, "remember that time I was tryin' to talk to ya about goin' to help Daniel? You were so "enthusiastic" that night; ya laid me back on the floor and had your way with me!"

"I don't recall hearing you complain about that," she retorted, embarrassed, but with a hand sassily on her hip. She remembered very well those early days of their marriage when she couldn't seem to get enough of her virile new husband.

"I didn't... 'cause I enjoyed every second," he whispered, nuzzling her neck with a kiss.

"Hmmm, let's see, there was the time under the bear skin at our camp in the woods and... the time we ended up against the door of my room in that saloon," Sully continued.

"Don't forget the bathtub in Denver," Michaela recalled with a sigh.

"Out at the chateau," Sully remembered.

"Each of the recovery rooms at the clinic – more than once!" Michaela added.

"Remember that time on the kitchen table?" he snickered.

"Oh my, flour went everywhere when we knocked the bag over, but you didn't even pause. Does my cooking excite you that much?"

Sully grinned and winked at her, continuing, "The room above that saloon in St. Louis."

"I was so embarrassed! The sounds coming from those other rooms!" Michaela giggled.

"As I recall, we held our own and _then_ some in that regard," Sully couldn't resist teasing her about her penchant for vocalizing her enthusiasm, for which he received a playful smack on his arm.

With a chuckle, he leaned in to give her a slow, sensual kiss. Michaela poutingly tried to resist him, but as always, she felt that familiar spark begin again deep in her secret place.

"Mmmm, what a kisser you are," she whispered into his mouth.

"Think so?" he whispered back, gently caressing her lips with his.

"Most assuredly," she sighed dreamily, "have I ever told you that you have the most kissable mouth of any man I've ever seen?"

"Well, thank you...and have I told you lately that you have the most kissable..." he murmured as he began kissing his way down her chest to his intended targets. Michaela sighed again in pleasure, threading her fingers in his hair and feeling herself beginning to melt.

Talking was over for a while as they once again came together in mutual pleasure.

OOOOO

Sometime later they lay snuggled together, enjoying the feeling of relaxing in each other's arms and listening to the sounds of a light spring rain outside of their open window.

Something had been brewing in the back of Michaela's mind ever since she had read a letter from her friend Miriam, sharing with her the disturbing news that her husband of 20 years had left her for another woman. His reason was that Miriam just didn't "turn him on" the way she used to, that she didn't want to "try new things."

Common sense told Michaela that she had nothing to worry about on that score. Her and Sully's marriage was as different as night and day to the kind of marriage Miriam had with Robert. But, somewhere deep inside there still lurked a tiny grain of the old Michaela – the one who had been worried that she wouldn't be able to please Sully on their wedding night.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" he whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, in tune, as usual, with his wife's emotions.

"How do you know I'm thinking about something?" Michaela asked, always amazed at his intuitiveness.

"Cause I _know_ you," he answered, kissing her forehead. Then, casually caressing the curls on his warm, bare chest, Michaela told him the gist of the letter from Miriam.

"That's a shame. What's she gonna do now?" he asked in concern.

"She's not sure, it's all been such a shock," Michaela confided. "She truly had no idea he was dissatisfied. And to think she gave up her medical career for him."

"I never thought too much a him for that, anyway. He must really be a first class jerk." They lay in silence for a while, each thinking how blessed they were to have each other.

That tiny grain of fear kept pestering Michaela till finally she asked haltingly, "Sully...do you...I mean...are you still...satisfied...with me?"

He couldn't believe she even asked him that – especially after what they'd just shared together. Wrapping his arms tighter around her he immediately answered, "Of course! Michaela, you never have to worry about me strayin' – I KNOW what I got and I ain't about to give it up for nobody or nothin'."

Blinking back a tear, Michaela squeezed him back and kissed his neck. "Oh Sully, I can't imagine my life without you. I can't even imagine being in another man's arms, making love with someone else. The thought makes me sick to my stomach. Truly, I don't think I could even feel _desire_ for another man. You _own_ my heart and every inch of my body. I'll never want another."

With a grin, Sully leaned in for another kiss. "You _better_ not let some other man kiss ya or make love to ya! Not unless you wanna see me arrested for murder!" he growled, nuzzling her neck with the stubble on his chin as she giggled and squirmed.

Settling back to their comfortable positions again, Michaela began, "Sully?"

"Hmmm?"

"I don't know how to ask this, but..." she hesitated, trying to decide if this was wise or whether it would open a can of worms.

"What 'Chaela? You know you can ask me anythin'."

Deciding to take the plunge, she began, "Well, is there anything you've dreamed about or imagined us doing together...that you've never told me about? Like...some kind of fantasy or...position...or...anything?" Michaela shyly asked, keeping her face carefully against his neck so she didn't have to see his expression. "I mean,_ I've_ always thought our lovemaking was perfect, wonderful, paradise. But..." her voice trailed off as she unconsciously held her breath waiting for his answer.

Sully thought about her question for a moment. "Not really. Nothin' to speak of," he finally replied.

She rose up on one elbow and looked at him. "_Not really_? What does _that_ mean – _is_ there something?" she asked, a tingle of fear beginning to grow inside her as words from Miriam's letter swam before her eyes.

"Welllll, it's not somethin' I've spent a lotta time dreaming about or wishin' for, just somethin' I heard a guy tellin' about one night around a camp fire. Ya know how guys 'll kinda, well, brag and tell other guys about their...adventures," he stumbled, not wanting to get too graphic and embarrass her.

She waited, but he didn't continue. "Well? What? Don't leave me in suspense!"

"Well...it's nothin' much," Sully started, almost wishing he'd kept his mouth shut. Sighing, he continued, "One night this old geezer got ta talkin' about him and his wife, ya know, braggin' what a stud he was..." he cleared his throat as she nodded, encouraging him on.

"Well, he mentioned this game he used to play with her sometimes, when things, as he put it, started to get a little 'dull'. He said when she wasn't expectin' it he would pretend to be someone else, kinda like an actor in a play or somethin', and she would try to resist 'im, actin' like he was a stranger." He quickly glanced at her to try and gauge her reaction before continuing, "I don't know, he went on and on about how _excitin'_ it was for both of 'em, but I never really understood how..."

"I can't imagine either." Michaela responded, her mind zipping through several scenarios while trying to tell if he was mentioning this because he truly wanted to try it. "Do you want to...I mean...how...?"

"Aw, I don't know..." he paused, wondering if he should go on, "I was kinda thinkin' about it one time years ago when I was alone on one a my survey trips, layin' there missin' ya and dreamin' about my favorite thing to do, with _you_ of course."

After a few moments of silence, he suddenly snickered to himself as an idea popped into his mind.

"What?" she immediately asked. "Sully,_ what_?"

"Well... now remember _you're_ the one who started this, but...what if we did kinda play around like that?" He asked, starting to warm up to the suggestion.

"I don't know...I mean, I don't want to say _no_ after I opened the subject, but something about this frightens me." Pausing as she tried to articulate her thoughts, she continued, "Um, you say that I'm supposed to _resist_ you. That means you would be acting, well, _forceful_ toward me, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What if I wanted to stop, but you didn't realize I wasn't still playing the game?"

"Hmmm, yeah, I see what 'cha mean. Well... how about we have a secret word that wouldn't make sense otherwise?"

"Ok... like what?" They both gave that some thought.

"I know," she responded, "how about 'baseball'?"

Sully snickered, knowing where that came from. "Yeah. Yeah, that would work."

Both thought some more about this. Would it _help_ their relationship? Could it somehow _hurt_ either of them? Could anything go _wrong_? Would it really be exciting and "fun?" Could they pull it off? How could they pretend they were strangers to each other?

Finally Sully concluded, "Why don't we think about it some more. After all, things ain't 'dull' between _us_, right? We better get some sleep now, gotta get up for church in the mornin'."

With that, they kissed goodnight and settled down in each other's arms to go to sleep.

OOOOOO

A month went by and Michaela forgot about Sully's suggestion. They went along, living their normal lives, working, eating, spending time with friends and family, sleeping...loving. Then one day Sully told Michaela he needed to go to Manitou for a couple of days. This was nothing unusual, as his committee responsibilities entailed that he go to check out proposed building sites on occasion.

Michaela kissed him goodbye a few mornings later and watched him ride away down the back road from the homestead, then went about her day, dropping Katie off at school, seeing the usual number of patients, talking with Dorothy over lunch at Grace's, etc. When Katie came to the clinic after school, Michaela agreed to allow her to stay overnight at a friend's house since it was Friday and there was no school the next day. Brian decided to stay the night in town to get an early start on the next edition of the Gazette.

On the way home that afternoon, Michaela was thinking about an article she read in the latest medical journal as she leisurely drove the wagon down the road to the homestead.

Suddenly up ahead she saw a horse standing by the side of the road and as she neared she realized a man was lying face down on the road several feet away. She hurriedly pulled the wagon to a stop and jumped down to check on him. The man was wearing dirty work pants and shirt, a cotton jacket, a bandana around his neck and a western hat tipped back on his head, long hair tied back in a ponytail. She didn't recognize him as anyone she knew.

Quickly checking his pulse, she deduced that he was indeed alive. As she turned back to get her medical bag from the wagon he jumped up in one smooth motion and grabbed her from behind, pulling her hard against his chest.

"Well, if it isn't Doctor Quinn," he whispered against her ear, holding her firmly so she couldn't turn and look at him. She immediately began to get frightened. _"Dear God," _she thought, _"what am I going to do now?"_ her heart pounding in her ears.

Trying to remain calm, she wracked her brain desperately to think of a way out of this situation. "You know who I am?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I know who you are," he whispered with a sneer, "I've been waiting for you to come down this road. You're Byron Sully's wife."

Her heart sped up even more and her mouth went dry as she contemplated who this man could be. Someone angry with Sully for a decision he was involved in concerning the committee? An old enemy? Something about the Indians? Oh, how she wished Sully hadn't gone out of town that morning! Would anyone even be coming down the road soon that could rescue her? What did this man intend to do? All these thoughts whizzed through her mind at lightning speed, while she determined within herself that she would not let this man have, well, his _way_ with her, if that was his intent. She'd fight him tooth and nail to prevent that.

Deciding to put up a brave front, she warned through gritted teeth, "If you know I'm Sully's wife, then you should know you'd better not do anything to hurt me. He'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth if you do." In response he just chuckled.

"Who _are_ you?" she demanded.

"Someone you've never met before – and Byron ain't seen in years," he replied, his voice low and raspy.

_Byron?_ She thought. That's odd, why would he call Sully by his first name? "What do you want from me?" Michaela asked, desperately trying to think of some way to escape, wishing her medical bag was in reach so she could knock him in the head with it.

"Oh, nothing much," replied the stranger as he turned her around in his arms so she could see him face to face. As she did, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. His eyes – they were Sully's eyes! But...where did he get those clothes? Why was he acting like this? What was going _on_?

"Sully...?" she whispered, trying to make sense of this bizarre situation.

The man threw back his head and laughed, his hands holding her arms tighter.

"Nope, but I knew you'd think that as soon as you saw me," he replied.

Then with a sneer he added, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Brandon Devlin Sully. Byron's my twin brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"What?" Michaela gasped in response. "Sully, what are you _doing_? I know this is you. You don't have a twin brother!"

"I figured you would say that. Seems my loving brother really _did_ cut me out of his life completely like he said he would," he replied.

Suddenly, Michaela remembered their conversation from a month before about the game. Her eyes widening in realization, she relaxed and thought about what her next move should be. Should she show fear? Interest? Disgust? What did he expect her to do? He hadn't really told her the _rules_ of the game, but she was determined to play it to the hilt if this was something her husband wanted.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she asked, "Why would Sully not tell me he had a twin brother? Family has always been so important to him, and we have no secrets from each other. He would have _told_ me," she declared confidently.

"Maybe. Maybe not. You see, I was always the black sheep of the family and after I, _in his words, '_dragged the family name through the mud' one too many times, he decided he'd had enough. Said I was "incorrigible" and he wanted no part of me. I've been in prison for the last 20 years for bank robbery and assorted other crimes. Got out 6 months ago. Took me awhile to find Byron, then I spent some time gathering information," he explained, allowing his eyes to roam down her body, running his tongue over his lips. In spite of herself, Michaela felt a shiver of fear run up her spine. _Stop that!_ She reminded herself silently, _It's __**Sully**__, don't let him fool you. Play the game_.

"No, I don't believe you. Sully would have told me," she insisted, staring him determinedly in the eye.

"Oh really? Tell me this: Did he _voluntarily_ tell you about what he did in the war in '65, or did you have to _pry_ it out of him? Did he tell you what he had planned when he caused that Indian uprising, or did he leave you totally in the dark about it? Does he still go off by himself to "think" for days at a time? Ever come back and refuse to tell you where he went?" he asked slyly, knowing Sully had just done that very thing several months' prior.

Michaela thought about this for a moment, uncomfortably realizing he was right. "That's different," she protested.

Staring at each other for several moments, she stated, "You still haven't told me what you want. Do you want me to help reconcile your differences with Sully?" she offered pseudo helpfully.

He snickered, undressing her with his eyes, "To tell the truth, I was planning on doing something, but...now I think I'll take something away from my brother that means the world to him, to repay him for turning his back on me. Never could stand all that _honor_ crap he used to spout."

Trying desperately to hold on to the fact that this was her _husband_, Michaela wavered between shock and admiration. She'd never seen Sully act or talk this way before. _I didn't know he was such a good actor,_ she mused silently. The thought crossed her mind that it could possibly be true. Could Sully really have a twin? _NO! Impossible...Right?..._ remembering his statement a few moments earlier she asked, "Take what away from him?"

Brandon smiled licentiously and suddenly pulled her forcefully into his arms. "You," he growled as he covered her mouth with his, forcing his tongue inside and kissing her deeply. Although he wasn't hurting her, she realized _Sully_ never kissed her like that – it was somehow _insulting_, like she was one of Hank's girls. Instinctively she raised her hands to his chest and tried to push back from him, but he held her tighter, ravishing her mouth with his, his whiskers scratching her face. She vaguely noticed he tasted like whiskey.

Her mind reeling from fear to excitement and back to fear again, she pushed with all her might against his chest and finally broke their connection. In reaction, she slapped his face. Hard.

He snickered and brought a hand up to rub the offended cheek. "So, a spitfire, huh? This is gonna be more fun than I anticipated."

Michaela gasped in nervous fear, turning and running for the wagon. Almost there, he caught her and spun her around, holding her arms at her sides, her body pressed to his. She could feel the evidence of his desire making its presence known. They stood face to face, breathing heavily and eying each other.

"No, I think this is the perfect revenge for all the misery he let me go through alone. I'll make him regret he ever turned his back on me. I'll take his _woman_ right out from under him and make her love _me_ instead!"

"Look, this is wrong. You can't do this. Besides," she scrambled for reasons to knock his resolve, "Sully should be coming down this road _any minute_, coming back from Robert E.'s," she lied.

"Hehe, nice try. I know he's in Manitou, cause _I'm_ the one who sent him the phony telegram to get him to go."

"What did you mean, make me love _you_ instead – I love Sully with all my heart. I could never love someone like _you_. There's _no way_ you could take me away from him," she challenged, raising her chin to glare at him. This was just what he hoped she'd do.

"Oh _really_? Humph, you haven't had a taste of the Brandon charm yet. You'll fall. They always do." With that he slowly began to move in for another kiss as she desperately turned her head, trying to avoid his mouth. He was too strong of course, and without hurting her, he succeeded in fastening his mouth on hers again.

_I'll beat him at this. He's not going to win this round. I'm __not__ going to respond! No, no, no no....no....n....mmmm...oh no....I won't....I mustn't....Oh why does he have to kiss so good....mmmm..._

She was losing the battle; her resolve melting away as he masterfully kissed away her objections. God, she loved the feel of his tongue in her mouth! She never could resist her husband when he kissed her like that.

Finally she gave in and slowly started kissing him back, meeting his tongue with hers, her body molding itself to his of its own volition. He let her arms go and they wrapped around his neck of their own accord as his hands rose to her head, entwining his fingers in her hair. The kiss escalated to one of mutual burning passion.

_But this isn't Sully_, she reminded herself. _This is supposed to be Brandon, the sarcastic twin_! _STOP HIM!_

At that moment _he_ pulled back, breaking the kiss. Her eyes were closed and when she dazedly opened them she saw him standing there with a knowing smirk, laughing at her! An embarrassed blush instantly colored her face.

_No! Oh darn him! Oh, why did she respond like that?_

Before she could form a suitable rebuttal, she realized he was backing away from her toward his horse. Watching, it dawned on her that the horse was wearing a saddle - Sully always rode bareback.

Brandon lithely climbed up on his mount and looked down at her smugly as she stood there gazing up at him with kiss-swollen lips, her hair mussed. They both knew he'd won this round hands down.

"I'll be seeing you...Byron's wife," he smirked. Then with a wink, he turned his horse to the side and disappeared through a break in the bushes, leaving her standing there gazing after him.

_I can't believe what just happened. I let another man kiss me – and I enjoyed it! No I didn't, it's Sully. __**SULLY**__. There IS no Brandon the twin brother. There couldn't be! Could there.....? It seemed like Sully's kisses, but yet not..._

Confused, she climbed up into the wagon and headed home, wondering what Brandon was planning next.

OOOOOOO


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Several hours later Michaela sat at her kitchen table absentmindedly sipping a cup of tea, her mind absorbed with the events of the afternoon.

_In a way this is kind of exciting_, she admitted. It was certainly different! Her eyes sparkled as she thought about the effort her husband had put into this. _I've always known he was clever and resourceful, but this takes the cake._

She went over every detail of the mysterious "Brandon." She had never seen those clothes or that horse before. Right down to the regular belt (no knife or tomahawk), boots, and hat. Sully never tied his hair back like that either; he always wanted it flowing free. Suddenly she almost choked on a mouthful of tea when she remembered another detail – he was wearing a gun on his hip! Tied down like an outlaw! _Where would he have gotten a gun?_ And the whiskey – she knew Sully HATED the taste of whiskey. In all the years she'd known him, she never seen him take even ONE drink of the liquor.

Sitting there alone in the darkening homestead, lost in thought, she slowly began to realize a storm was brewing outside. She could hear the wind blowing and the rain beginning to fall. _I'm glad I went ahead and put the horses away and secured everything before I came in for the night. _

As she began to hear thunder and see flashes of lightning, she wondered where he was and if he was going to make another appearance tonight. She knew her husband could take care of himself, she just wished she knew what he had in mind.

She got up, put her cup in the sink, and strolled over to the fireplace to stoke the dying fire and give herself something to do to pass the time. Glancing at the clock on the mantel, she saw it was almost 9 PM. She wondered how long she should wait before going up to bed. _He may not come tonight, choosing instead to let the tension build_, _the rat!_ She chuckled sardonically.

The lightning and thunder began to get worse and Michaela jumped at a particularly loud clap of thunder. She rubbed her arms and looked around her deserted home. Oh how she wished someone were there with her tonight! Ever since the tornado and that time that big limb had thrust itself through the window right next to her, she had hated being alone during storms.

Suddenly, she heard a noise like a door handle rattling. Remembering she hadn't locked the doors, she hastened to the front door and turned the lock. Hurrying over to the back door, she was just about to touch the handle when she saw with widening eyes that it was turning. Fear rose up in her throat. She threw her weight against the door and turned the lock, then backed up, unsure what to do next. She couldn't hear anything over the noise of the storm and fear and uncertainty mounted higher within her. _But what if that's Sully trying to come in? _She reasoned_. But...what if it's_ _not_? Her imagination countered.

_This is ridiculous. Sully has a key to his own home. If it were him, he'd be in here by now...he'd call out to me...he'd knock or something, not stand out there in the rain._ Remembering what it was like to have the Currier brothers invade her home against her will, she quickly put a kitchen chair under the handle. Then for good measure, she dragged a chair to the front door and secured it, too.

She waited several minutes and nothing happened. Relaxing a bit, Michaela decided to make her way upstairs to bed, although she knew sleep would be a long time coming on a night like this. She wished with all her heart that Sully were waiting for her in their room. She needed to feel the safety of her husband's arms right now. To feel his gentle kisses and caresses. To hear his familiar loving voice telling her how much he loved her and that everything was all right.

After dousing the lights downstairs, she slowly made her way up the staircase, uneasy with the violent storm raging outside. She jumped again as another loud clap of thunder sounded just overhead. When the lightning flashed, she saw that the window at the end of the upper hall was wide-open, rain coming in. She rushed to it, closing it and shaking water from her hands, wiping them on her skirt. _Had she left that window open this morning?_ She couldn't remember...

Unbuttoning her blouse, she made her way into her bedroom and crossed to her vanity, striking a match and lighting the lamp. Suddenly she felt the hairs on the back of her neck start to rise. Her heart skipped a beat and sped up. Holding her breath, she slowly turned around. There standing just behind the door was a man, but in the shadow she couldn't see who it was. She screamed out in fear and backed away, clutching her blouse together.

She heard him chuckle as he stepped toward her, the light from the lamp illuminating his features. She recognized the clothes – it was "Brandon." He was wet from the rain.

Excited by the exhilarating private game she was playing with her husband, Michaela considered what her response to this invasion should be. "How did you get in here?" She decided to demand, edging around the bed away from him.

"The window you just closed," he replied, his eyes sweeping her up and down, noticing her unbuttoned blouse as he took another step toward her. She noticed he had taken off his hat and coat, but his hair was still tied back tightly.

"What do you want?" Michaela asked, instantly realizing what a useless question _that_ was. She knew what he wanted. But the game was on and she was determined he wasn't going to get THAT, at least..._not quite yet. Make him work for it_. Her nerves were tingling and she could feel the familiar desire for her husband starting to build within her. How long should she hold him off? The thought of what was to come sent a shiver of pleasure through her. It had been several days since they were together and she was...missing him. She longed for her husband's gentle lovemaking.

"How did you know where we live?" Michaela addressed Sully's twin, continuing the game.

"I've been watching you both for weeks," he answered casually. "Same old Byron, always taking care of business and doing everything just right. It always got on my nerves that he never seemed to get into trouble, like me." Michaela stifled a laugh at that.

"Why don't you try to be more like him, then?" She countered, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nah, that's no fun," his eyes glinted with mischief as he casually reached down to his thigh to untie his holster. Michaela swallowed in anticipation.

"I still don't believe Sully would not have told me about you," she insisted, for lack of a better argument.

"Yeah, well, a lot of water under the bridge. A lot of bad blood between us," he shrugged. "After we escaped from the orphanage together and met up with that jerk, Daniel, I got real tired of Byron always taking sides against me with that guy. We didn't have to work so hard on those docks! I knew lots of guys who got along just fine by hustling and stealing from the rich. Me and Byron had quite a few fights about that," he continued, rubbing his jaw, "I remember one in particular, he got me good."

"You know Daniel?" she asked, choosing to ignore his other remarks.

"Unfortunately," he sneered. "I tagged along with them when they went west. Spent some time working in the mines with them, but that much hard labor ain't for me."

He took a step closer. She realized she detected the smell of cigarettes on him. _Oh this is bizarre – Sully hates cigarettes!_ Fear quickly washed over her. _What if he really is... NO! Stop it! It's SULLY. There IS NO twin, THIS IS JUST A GAME. Focus...focus..._

"I met a couple of guys in a town in California one night," he continued, "and ended up robbing the bank with them. Got caught. I'll never forgive Byron for what he did then."

"What?" Michaela asked, getting thoroughly caught up in the story.

"He came to see me in the jail and told me he'd had it," he explained, taking another step toward her. "Said he and Daniel were going to move on to Colorado with some of the other miners. Said if I wanted to live the way I was living, fine, but don't expect him to be a part of it. He was my brother! My TWIN brother at that! He should have stood by me and broke me out of that jail. I've spent the last 20 years hating him for that. But now I've found the perfect revenge," he chuckled, taking one more step toward her.

Not realizing she had continued moving around the bed, Michaela was surprised when her back touched the outside wall. He came a little closer, still eying her with that lustful look on his face as he brought his hands down to unbuckle his gun belt, dropping it on the end of the bed. Michaela lowered her eyes to the bulge in his pants and quickly back up again to meet his eyes.

"Ran out of room, did you?" he softly sneered, his voice seductive. "There's no use running. You can't escape me - there's no place to go. No one's going to rescue you. Byron's not here. Your son and daughter aren't here. Just relax and surrender to the inevitable. Tonight you _will_ become Brandon Sully's woman. I'll make you forget Byron Sully ever existed!" Her mouth dropped open in shock at this statement, her body quivering with wild anticipation.

He paused to let her digest those words, and then continued sensuously, "I AM going to have you. Once I make up my mind about something, I _always_ get my way," he added with a soft laugh, his eyes twinkling, lips curled in a sexy grin, "and besides, I can tell you _want_ it..."

The smug smile on his face began to irritate her. He thought he was so smart. _I'll show him!_

Bristling, remembering how she had melted in his arms that afternoon despite her best efforts, she folded her arms across her chest and replied firmly, "I've never been untrue to Sully and I'm not about to start now. I want you to leave. NOW. You have no right here. This is _our_ home. Get out!" Her whole body was shaking with tension.

The smile never leaving his lips, his eyes sweeping her body as if she had nothing on; he slowly shook his head no, closing the distance between them and resting his hands on the wall on each side of her head. Lightning flashed, illuminating his face with an eerie glow.

She could feel the warmth of his breath as he whispered, "You know, if you value your privacy, you really should shut this window when you and Byron are ... _going at it._ I was quite entertained the other night, standing right out there on the ground, listening." He snickered as he noticed her blushing. "Mmm mmm, vocal little hussy, aren't you?" He leaned in close to her ear. _"Oh, Sully...now! Yes! Yeeeeessss! Aaahhhhhh!" _he mocked a good imitation of her voice in the throes of ecstasy.

"How dare you!" she gasped, embarrassed and hurt by his callousness. Sully had teased her, yes, but never mocked her like that before..._this is part of the GAME? _To make fun of such a private part of their relationship?

Suddenly he grabbed her, pulling her into his arms roughly. She immediately reacted and tried to fight him off. "Let me go!" she demanded, twisting and trying to shove him away.

He laughed as he fought to kiss her, "Nope," he said against her cheek, "Give in. I've waited long enough." His mouth covered hers and slanted across in a deep kiss as he held her tight to keep her from struggling. Michaela felt herself responding, kissing him back with passion, wanting this is much as _he_ did, forgetting the momentary hurt his words had caused.

He turned them; maneuvering so they could fall on the bed. Without breaking the kiss he brought both her hands up over her head, pressing them firmly to the mattress with one hand. With the other he reached down, quickly gathering the material of her skirt up to her waist, surprised to encounter bare skin underneath.

He moved his mouth to her neck, nipping her skin, whispering, "Ready for me, huh? I knew when you kissed me out there on the road that you'd be easy," he sneered as he forced her legs apart. Her heart pounding, she felt his hand unfastening his belt and the button on his pants as he roughly kissed her, scratching her face with his stubble.

She was torn between giving in and letting him have his way like she almost had that afternoon – like she _wanted_ to now - and the mental need to fight off this _stranger_. All of a sudden something about this didn't seem right. If this was a _game_, why did she suddenly feel more fear than excitement?

_Was this really Sully? His explanations seemed so valid and nothing about this man seemed like her gentle husband except maybe his eyes and his mouth. This man's voice was different, he talked different, he smelled different, he dressed different, he carried himself different, he acted different...even the way he held her was __**so different**__. Sully was always so considerate of her feelings and so protective of her. He would knock a man unconscious for treating her like this! This, this... TWIN... was so rough and rude and vulgar and, and... _

Feeling panicked, she wrenched her mouth away from his. "No!"

"Yes!"

"NO! Stop! You're hurting me!" She was wrestling with him with every bit of her strength. Panting and straining, they were both thoroughly caught up in the moment.

"Stop fighting me!" he ordered.

For Michaela, the game had ceased to be fun.

A nagging voice within her kept repeating – what if it's true?

_Dear God, _she realized_...if it IS true...I would be committing adultery. How could I let that happen? I swore to myself and Sully that I would never let another man touch me...this can't be happening! _

As he finally overcame her strength and reached down to connect their bodies, fear and panic won out over desire. Almost in tears she screamed, "Baseball!"

Brandon froze and just stared at her, a confused look on his face.

At that moment they both heard a fierce pounding on the front door downstairs and someone yelling, "Dr. Mike! Dr. Mike!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Michaela wearily brought a hand up to smooth her hair back from her face as she descended the interior clinic steps. She had spent most of the night tending to Teresa and Maria Slicker after they were injured when their horse bolted in the storm and caused their buggy to crash.

It had been Jake who had raced to the homestead to fetch her, who had pounded on the door screaming her name and interrupting the scene in the master bedroom.

Everything after that was a blur in Michaela's memory. She had shut her eyes for a few moments to try and calm herself before going to answer the door. When she opened them, Brandon was gone. Then she was running down the stairs, buttoning her blouse and straightening her hair, moving the chair to open the door, listening to Jake's impassioned plea for help, grabbing her coat and leaving with him out into the storm – all the while wondering where _HE_ went.

She walked tiredly to her desk and thankfully sank down in the chair. Her patients were doing fine. Teresa had suffered a broken arm and a slight concussion in the crash. Little Maria had a broken leg and multiple cuts and bruises, but otherwise she was well. They were both sleeping comfortably in one of the upper recovery rooms, being watched over by a very concerned Jake.

Michaela finally had a chance to think about the scene in the bedroom the night before. What was wrong with her? Why had she let her imagination run away with her like that? It was SULLY. Her husband. They should have been enjoying a little fun and excitement together. They should have laughed together later about his mysterious "twin". Now, hours later, she wondered why she got so frightened, believing he really was "Brandon."

_Oh what must he be thinking now? And where IS he? Why did he have to be so darn convincing!_

Michaela yawned and stretched her arms, trying to summon the energy to get up and make her way home, knowing Katie would be dropped off in a few hours from her overnight stay with her friend.

Just then, a knock sounded at the clinic door.

"Come in," Michaela called.

The door opened and Horace stepped inside.

"Mornin' Dr. Mike. Got a telegram for ya. It came in last night right before I shut my key down for the night, but with the storm and all I waited till this morning to deliver it. Didn't think it was an emergency," he explained as he handed her the folded piece of paper.

"Thank you, Horace," Michaela smiled tiredly as she took the paper from him.

"You're welcome, Dr. Mike," Horace answered cheerfully, backing out the door and shutting it behind him.

Michaela rubbed her eyes tiredly and unfolded the paper to read. Her mouth dropped open as she read the words.

_TO: MICHAELA QUINN-SULLY, COLORADO SPRINGS, COLORADO_

_SENDER LOCATION: MANITOU, COLORADO. _

_DATE: JUNE 21, 1880 TIME: 9:00 PM_

_ MICHAELA,_

_COULDN'T FIND PERSON I WAS TO MEET WITH, WILL HAVE TO STAY LONGER _

_ THAN I FIRST THOUGHT. BE HOME AS SOON AS I CAN. DON'T WORRY. GIVE KATIE A _

_HUG FOR ME. SEE YOU SOON. _

_LOVE, SULLY._

Shock washed over her. She swallowed hard. _Sully_ sent her a telegram – from Manitou – at 9:00 last night?

But...

NO! That is impossible! He was with _her_ at 9... wasn't he? Realization landed on her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh no. It IS true!" she whispered, her mouth dry, heart pounding as she remembered what happened last night – and what _almost_ happened.

OOOOOO

He sat on the porch watching the road. Thinking back over the events of the night before, he allowed himself a small chuckle. _Almost. Dang it, why'd that knock have to come just then?_

After she had screamed that word and he had heard the pounding on the door, he felt a crazy panic hit him. He had jumped up from the bed and ran down the hall to one of the other bedrooms, shutting the door so he could get himself under control. He'd heard her make her way downstairs, heard the muffled voices, and heard her leave the house. Must have been some kind of medical emergency.

He had gone back to the bedroom and took off his damp clothes, laying them on a chair to dry. Walking over and lighting a fire in the fireplace, he then waited all night for her to return, finally falling asleep near daybreak. He'd gotten himself up a little bit ago and went downstairs to find something to eat, spying the chair propped against the back door. _So that's why I couldn't get the dang door open! The little vixen! But she couldn't keep me out, ha! _After munching on some day old bread and preserves he found in a cupboard, he went out to the porch to wait for her return. Where was she? What was she thinking? _Is she thinking about me?_

Man! She sure is one passionate woman. The lovely and cultured lady doctor from Boston. Who would have ever thought? _Byron, you sure got yourself one heck of a woman, _he complimented with a grin. _Mmm mmm, one heck of a woman. I love how she responds to my kisses._ He grinned again when he remembered she'd had nothing on under that skirt and she hadn't rebuttoned her blouse after she saw him in the room. _Mmmm hmm._ _She was ready for it; she wanted it, but then she fought like a wild thing. Dang that was fun._

Just as he was starting to wonder why she screamed 'baseball' at that moment, and unexpectedly felt a little pang of guilt about his own actions, he looked up as he heard a horse approaching.

OOOOOO

After reading the telegram Horace brought her, and after she recovered from the shock, Michaela had borrowed a horse from Robert E. to ride home, but was delayed by a small emergency. She knew Robert E. could see something was bothering her, but she couldn't bring herself to talk about it. She was so ashamed and upset, she couldn't think straight. Finally an hour later, she was on her way.

_What will Sully think? Will he be angry? He was so angry when he THOUGHT something was going on between Daniel and me. Oh, what a mess! When is he coming home?_

She wondered where Brandon went after Jake pounded on the door. Fear shot through her as she realized he very well could still be at the homestead. She swallowed the lump of dread in her throat and rode on. If she saw evidence that he was still there, she would ride all the way to Manitou herself and find Sully. But under no circumstances would she let herself be alone with Brandon again. No way.

As she rounded the last turn, she slowed the horse and maneuvered him to a clump of trees by the road so she could observe the homestead without being seen. Everything was calm, just a little disheveled because of the storm. She sat there trying to decide what to do. Then the barn door opened and a man walked out. She strained her eyes to make out who it was, then she saw the buckskins and realized his hair was down....Sully! Oh thank God! She nudged her horse into a fast gallop and headed straight for him.

He saw her coming and smiled, walking to meet her and help her down. She slid into his arms in tears, clutching him tightly. "Oh Sully, thank God!"

"Whoa, what's wrong?" He asked, trying to disengage her arms so he could get a look at her face, but she buried her face in his neck, begging, "Just hold me. Please hold me!"

"Sure. Hey where were ya? Was there some emergency in town?" he asked, rocking her gently back and forth, his arms tight around her. "Did somethin' bad happen to make ya upset?"

She finally drew back, wiping tears and looking up at him in shame, "Oh Sully, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" He asked, confused. "Sorry for what, Michaela?"

"Your twin brother, Brandon. I thought it was _you_, I thought you were playing that game we talked about..."

"Michaela," Sully interrupted, shaking his head, "I ain't got no twin brother..."

Michaela shook her head, charging right on, "He explained all that. I know you disowned him and that's why you never told me about him. And after meeting him, I don't blame you! But, oh Sully, please forgive me, I thought it was _you_, though I kept getting waves of fear and doubt that I kept ignoring, but I .... I let him kiss me, and, touch me in private places, and...almost let him...but Jake got here, thank God, and pounded on the door wanting me to come and tend to Teresa and Maria. Oh! If he hadn't gotten here...one more minute and I would have..."

"Michaela! Stop. I'm tellin' ya. There AINT no twin brother. It was ME."

Michaela's eyes widened. "But...I don't understand...Sully...I got your telegram. The one you sent last night – at 9:00. I was with HIM at 9:00! How could you be in two places at once?"

"I don't know what telegram ya got, but I didn't send it. It was _me_ with ya up there in our room during the storm," he asserted emphatically. He searched her face to see her reaction.

"It was you?...I thought it was at first, but he...you...were so convincing..."

Sully hugged her to him again, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I truly thought ya knew it was me the whole time. I didn't know ya were fallin' for the whoppers I was makin' up as I went along." He took his finger and raised her chin that she had lowered in shame, making her meet his eyes. "I'm sorry I scared ya. Am I that good of an actor?" he grinned playfully.

"I know it seems silly now, in the light of day, but last night...the details of the story were so convincing...but mostly...Sully, you've never spoken to me like that...mocking me regarding something so private...or kissed me _like that_, or treated me like that...you've never physically hurt me before, but last night...you hurt my wrists," she finished in a whimper.

"Oh Michaela, I'm sorry!" he immediately reacted, bringing her wrists to his mouth and kissing them thoroughly. Feeling wracked with guilt that he had actually hurt his precious wife, he exclaimed, "I didn't mean to hurt ya! I tried _hard_ not to, I guess I just got carried away in the stupid game. I got so worked up..." He raised a hand to her face and tenderly caressed her cheek, whispering, "I'm sorry sweetheart...will you forgive me?"

Michaela stood gazing up into her precious husband's beautiful blue eyes, so thankful to have him back. "Yes, of course I forgive you," she whispered as he gently wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"You were right, this _was_ a bad idea," he declared. "We ain't ever doin' _that_ again, I promise. We don't need no games between us anyway. What we got is already perfect – ya can't improve on perfection, right?" He grinned, kissing her cheek softly and nuzzling her ear with his lips.

"No, most certainly not," Michaela agreed.

"Oh! I just remembered. Horace rode out right before you got here, lookin' for ya to deliver a telegram. I was gonna read it when I heard Flash knock somethin' over in her stall and went in to check on her. Was comin' back out when you rode up," Sully explained, taking the telegram out of his pocket.

They both read the telegram together, bursting out laughing as the mystery was solved.

_TO: MICHAELA QUINN-SULLY, COLORADO SPRINGS, COLORADO_

_SENDER LOCATION: MANITOU, COLORADO _

_DATE: JUNE 22, 1880 TIME: 8:00 AM_

_MRS. QUINN-SULLY,_

_PLEASE IGNORE TELEGRAM SENT FROM THIS KEY LAST NIGHT AT 9 PM._

_MISTAKE HAPPENED WHEN PILE OF NEW TELEGRAMS GOT MIXED UP _

_WITH PILE OF OLD ONES DURING CLEANING OF THE OFFICE. THE OLD_

_TELEGRAMS WERE SENT AS NEW. HOPE THIS DID NOT CAUSE YOU UNDUE _

_CONCERN._

_SINCERELY,_

_MANITOU TELEGRAM OPERATOR._

"Well, that explains that!" Michaela laughed.

"But tell me how and where you got your disguise."

Sully chuckled and explained, "Well, I borrowed the clothes from Hank. He had kept 'em around after a customer lit out without payin' one night for, ehem, you know. I told him I needed 'em for somebody else," he grinned.

"So that's why they smelled like cigarette smoke."

"Yep. I borrowed the gun from Matthew. Nice touch, heh?"

"That was one of the most convincing items – you detest guns!"

"Yeah, but I just got caught up in makin' it believable, so I used everythin' I could think of that was the opposite of me. Let's see, I borrowed the horse from Robert E. Oh and on my way outta the saloon I grabbed a bottle of whiskey when Hank wadn't lookin' and took a swig, just for good measure."

"Ah, yes, that was a detail I went over many times in my mind. And your manner of speaking..."

He chuckled. "I can talk right when I need to...just too lazy most of the time I guess."

She gazed up at him and softly shook her head in wonder, her heart full of love for this amazing man. He grinned and leaned in for a much welcome kiss. She sighed in pure pleasure of having Sully's gentle, sensuous nature back again.

Pulling back he revealed, "I can't believe ya didn't see me. I did all this while you were in the clinic. Then when I was comin' outta the saloon I saw ya leavin' in the wagon and had to ride like the dickens ta get ta that spot in the road before ya. Thought I wadn't gonna make it!" he laughed.

"Well, all I can say to this is – the next time Dorothy wants to put on a play, you'd better not say you don't want to be in it because you 'can't act'. You should get the lead!"

At this, they both laughed again, remembering the 'acting' from the day before.

"Yeah, but one thing that wadn't fake – you really got me goin' and then shut me down, woman!" he playfully scolded. "Ya tryin' ta disable me?"

"Brandon, yes. You, never." Michaela sweetly replied.

"Well...good thing he's gone then, huh?"

"Indeed!"

At this, they turned and began walking with their arms around each other toward the house, both ready to consummate their reconciliation and practice their "perfection."

**EPILOGUE**

That night as they were getting ready for bed, Michaela went to shut the window and almost stepped on "Brandon's" holster lying forgotten on the floor. Picking it up and tossing a saucy look at her husband, she quipped, "Mmmm, Brandon forgot his gun when he left. Maybe next time you go out of town, he'll come back and get it."

"Thought you didn't like Brandon?" Sully scowled playfully, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it on the chair.

"Oh, I don't know. Now that I think about it, he was a much better kisser than you. More masterful, more in charge. Mmmm, made me feel like a new woman," she teased unmercifully. "Yes, I think he was right. _Brandon_ Sully could make me forget _Byron_ Sully ever existed!"

He sauntered over to her and slipped the gunbelt from her hands, wrapping it up and placing it on the vanity.

Turning back to her, his lips curling into a sexy smile, he leaned in for a long, gentle, sensuous kiss that absolutely took her breath away.

"Michaela," he murmured as he pulled back.

"Yes, Byron?"

"Baseball," he whispered as he took her lips with his once again.

**THE END**


End file.
